


Vital Ingredient

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, community: mmom, flirty Constantine, most of the characters appear or are mentioned, the potion is a macguffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: The team are helping John make a potion. There's one particular ingredient that will require some self-pleasure. John is a shameless flirt and Ray is taken aback. For MMOM.





	Vital Ingredient

"Two red rose petals," John said, dropping them into the mixture. "One thread of a spider's web?"

"Here." Nate held out a handkerchief with the precious ingredient nestled within. John tipped the cloth over the makeshift cauldron, dropping the fragile thread into the liquid.

"Whisky," John said.

Mick held out a bottle. John grabbed it and took a long swig.

"That hit the spot. Cheers." He pressed the bottle back into Mick's hands.

Sara, hands on her hips, rolled her eyes. "How many more ingredients?"

John glanced over at the ancient tome propped open nearby. "Three. I need the ice next."

On cue, Zari and Charlie dashed into the room.

"Got it," Charlie said, thrusting an icicle at him. "Bloody hell that's cold."

"You're sure you got this from the branch of an oak tree?"

Zari nodded. "One hundred per cent."

The entire icicle got added to the bubbling liquid which turned more blue than pink.

"Leave to simmer for twenty one minutes," John said. "Gideon, if you'll do the honours?"

"Counting down twenty one minutes," Gideon said. She sounded pleased to be included.

Ray, who'd already provided a freshly caught clam from the Atlantic, peered at the book over John's shoulder. "What then?"

"Add one copper nail that's been outside for at least one year," John said. "Who was on that?"

Sara frowned. "Gary." He'd enthused about architecture and how he could easily find a nail from a roof. "He should have been back by now. I'll go check on him."

"Me too," Nate said. He and Sara left.

Ray continued to study the book. "It says to stir sunwise for sixty turns with a wand made of willow. Sunwise?"

"Clockwise," John said. Sara had provided the switch of willow which was waiting for its moment.

Ray nodded, turned the page. "The potion should then be midnight blue with white foam before we add the final ingredient, the -"

He stopped abruptly.

"That what?" Zari asked.

Ray blushed. "Erm...the, er, bodily fluid -"

"Semen," John said cheerfully. "In this case, the semen of a wizard who has at least once swum naked beneath the full moon."

Charlie snorted. "I suppose that's you, John?"

"You suppose correctly. I'll go to my quarters and rustle that up." John made a crude motion. "Ray, do you want to help?"

Ray gave a fair imitation of a fish stranded on land before he recovered himself. "What, um, hold, or um catch, or um...."

John gave him a long look. "I was thinking more you could stand shirtless in my quarters. It might hurry things along."

Ray blinked a few times. "If you want...I mean, it's for a good cause."

John slapped him on the back. "I'm joking. Mostly."

Charlie stuck her hand up. "I'll join you. This form or any other I can manage." She smirked. "For the cause."

John eyed her for a moment. "Well, if you insist."

Mick watched them leave. "How come he gets to masturbate on the job?" Disgruntled at the unfairness of having been previously scolded for such behaviour, Mick went to grab a beer.

Ray stared after them too.

"You okay Ray?" Zari asked.

Ray merely nodded.


End file.
